The sad Geisha
by Furgemancs
Summary: A short story about the forbidden love between a soldier and a geisha. They directly has no name or detailed reference, so the reader can imagine his/her beloved couple in their place.


The sad geisha

Sakuras. One of the most beautiful flowers in the world. They blossom for a very short time, yet their presence is able to warm people's heart. But, for some person, they can show the other side of their beauty. And the sakuras cry for them.

This tale happened in the age of Edo, in a smaller country of Hokkaido. The land, with every being living there belonged to one Lord, a big, fat person poisoned by greed and power hunger. He cared about nothing but himself. He got the most toothsome bits and any girl he wanted. The Lord, once in a year left his domain to get new, fresh lovers. So did that time when this story begins.

In his court, there was a Soldier. Born in a low cast, common family, but he was full with dreams once he can get out from this misery. That's why he joined to the Lord's house and became his guard. But the poor remained poor even here. He wore old clothes and rusty armor that was also baggy compared to his size. But he didn't mind it. He was positive about the situation. At least he earn money he can take over or send to his parents. And slowly, when he get chance to show his brave and faith, he will be promoted to a higher rank and he won't be poor anymore. He fed himself with this and similar hopes and dreams, but he not even had a clue what was going on outside the domain. The fact his parents were no more, his dream only remained a dream.

One day, as he stood in guard at the main entrance with another soldier on the other side, their Lord has returned. The four slave huffed and puffed as they moved the heavy carriage, that contained the fat one. Behind him, guarded by soldiers, twelve female walked. The year's catch: geishas from every age and race. Our Soldier cared about them only for a short second, but this tiny little moment was enough, to make his heart stop and forget to breath.

His eyes fixed on the last girl in the line. She was around his age and size, even the race matched. Her hair was tied in a bun, the face was covered under a strong, white make up. Oh but those lips, like the sweetest strawberry. Her eyes, that he could barely see because she lowered her head, sparkled like the most precious sapphire. She wore light colored kimono with pink blossoms embroidery on the silk. But there was something else the Soldier has noticed. Those beautiful lips, they not smiled, not even froze in indifference but curved down. It was like she break up in tears in any moment. And this small sadness, only this was enough to make the Soldier sad too. Before he could even react the geisha vanished behind the gate and it closed with a bump. When everything was clear he let out a soft, long sigh.

"Dear gods, this time the Lord got some really precious woman." muttered the other soldier under his nose.

"Indeed..." our person not really listened his comrade's speech, his mind was somewhere out of his body.

"Hey, hey, stop that face!" knocked his head the taller one "It was already a sin batting an eye on the Lord's lovers. If he find this out..." placed a hand around his throat and gulped. Soldier lowered his head and sharply breathed.

"You're right, sorry..." said and concentrated on his job.

At the same evening, the Soldier was on night patrol, but he just couldn't concentrate his duty. He sat on the rooftop and watched the beautiful garden below. The small pond reflected the moonlight and the sakura tree on it's right side. In the shallows, in every single blossom, even in the pale moon he imagined her form, her pure beauty. He was alone, nobody sees him dreaming. Having dreams is not forbidden at all. He made another sigh.

"I wish I could see her..." mumbled under his nose, inhaling the sweet air.

As he was in great thoughts he heard the door right under him opening and someone came out. Soft, feminine chokes and whimpers his his ears. In curiosity he leaned over the rooftop and almost fell off in surprise. Below him that geisha stood he just dreamed about. She leaned to the handrail, her face was covered with her hands, her shoulders trembled. The sight squeezed the Soldier's heart tight. He reached out his hand a little, couldn't take it anymore not to do anything.

"Please don't cry..." heard his own voice leaving his mouth but it was too late. The female twitched and put off her hands in shock, hurry looking around.

"W-who's there?" asked on trembling voice, that sounded like many bells in the soft breeze "Show your face!" she became aware of a soft squeak as the Soldier backed away from the edge of the roof.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry!" he stammered on pitch-high voice "I'm s-so sorry! I didn't want to peek or something like that!"

"Are you an assassin? Or a ninja? You came to kill me?" her question startled him.

"No, o-of course not. I'm a member of this house just like you..."

"Then come down and show me your face!" demanded the Geisha.

"Oh no, I can't." gulped the Soldier "I not deserve the right even to glance at you, or that you see me." stammered on weak voice.

"But why? You belong to the house, you said that a minute ago."

"I'm just a common soldier without rights." hunched his shoulders the male. His voice somehow calmed the Geisha, with a sad sigh she turned back to the garden.

"Without rights..." repeated his words, hugging her own arms. The Soldier, more carefully peeked over the edge, seeing her very sad and lonely.

"Is there something wrong, dear geisha?" asked on a soft, sweet voice. The female stared at the pond as she answered.

"This place... it's choking me. I never wanted to be here." her voice choke once again "I'm a caged bird."

"Please don't say this. You're not a caged bird."

"I am! They sold me to your lord to be his... his..." the Soldier felt sorry toward her. He had a great urge to go down and close her soft, delicate body into a protective embrace. But he couldn't.

"I'm sorry... But... you have time. Believe me this place is not that bad. Maybe... maybe the Lord will lave you last..." the woman clenched her fist in inertia. Soldier lowered his head, his stomach was squeezed by invisible ropes. He licked his lips before he talked again. "I...If you want... I play something on my flute. For me it always help."

The Geisha glanced upon the roof a bit startled. The Soldier took out a tiny flute under his coat, placed it to his mouth and began to play a soft melody. The sweet tones immobilized the female, got the intention the garden turned alive by the music. Blossoms danced in the air, the tree buzzed on the rhythm. What is he? Maybe a spirit in a mortal body? She couldn't help but the melody touched her heart, making her blush without she even noticed it. The next thing she knew her mouth opens up and a sweet voice came out, singing. The Soldier startled by the fact she knew the melody, but not stopped. Her voice... it rivaled with the nightingales. It made his cheek burn, wished this moment never ends. But they needed to stop, or someone catch them together.

"Megami-sama..." breather the male, resting a hand on his funny heart "You have a beautiful voice." the next thing he heard was a soft chuckle.

"Me? Megami? I'm not a goddess." the Geisha giggled. The Soldier almost rolled off the rooftop. He didn't want, but his mouth not listened his mind.

"For me you are! And angel, a goddess!" he then shut his mouth tight. Oh what a big idiot I am! How could I even say something like this? He blamed himself and his big mouth.

"...It's very kind of you." the Geisha spoke up again. He didn't know, but she stared at the rooftop with shining eyes "What is your name?" His name. The angel asked his name! Oh what would I do?

"My name is too common to be heard by an angel. I'm ashamed to tell. And I'm not able to as your name in return." stammered the Soldier.

"My name is also a common one, not good for a spirit like you."

"Spirit? But Hime-sama. I'm not a youkai just a poor soldier." startled the male, but smiled a little.

"Neither I'm a princess, nor a goddess." chuckled the girl below.

"I'm sorry. I just want to call you somehow, and these are the only words my mouth can spell."

"You're a very kind soldier." she said, her hands rested on her chest "Will you come tomorrow? Your presence already eased my suffer." the Soldier blushed, for a second he just quacked and couldn't answer.

"If this is... what you wish... Then I'll be here every night."

"Can I see your face once?"

"...maybe... Sleep well, Megami-sama."

"Sleep well, Youkai-sama."

The following days were the best ones for the Soldier. He was able to talk with the girl his heart throbbed for, but he knew he must keep this as secret. Every night he went to the same rooftop and chatted with the Geisha. Their daily events, the weather, how beautiful the sakuras are. But the Soldier mostly praised her beauty, her kindness, and his words made the Geisha blush, they reacted with her heart and washed away her sadness.

Every night she called the Soldier, let her see his face, but the male refused. He was afraid when she realize how common he is, she never want to see him again. After every refuse the Geisha asked him, at least play something on his flute. With a blush, but the Soldier did her wish and played, giving his entire heart into the music. She hummed the tone, harmonizing with the flute's sweet sound. If someone could see them, it must think they're a courting couple.

One night the Soldier was in late, his duty kept longer than he thought, so he needed to run. Didn't want to keep her waiting. As stealthy as he could he rushed through the corridors, entering the garden. With a gasp he slid a stop when he noticed the Geisha sitting on a small bench, right next to the pond. For the Soldier the closest hideout was the sakura tree on the other side of the lake. Thus he sneaked there and hid behind the tree, carefully peeking out. The female, so fragile, so delicate, sat lonely on the bench and softly wept into a silk tissue. The Soldier felt that intense pain in his chest whenever he saw the girl in this condition.

"Oh please, don't cry." called her kindly. She immediately raised her head and looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Is that you, dear Youkai? Where are you?"

"My dearest Megami-sama, I came as fast as I could to see you again." it was a kind of game. Since the Soldier not told her his name, nor the Geisha, they called each other with nicknames. It was kinda fun, and the male took every second to name her untouchable angel how his heart wished.

"I thought you won't come..." whispered the Geisha on trembling voice "You're the only one that can ease my suffer in this cage."

"I'm here to serve you, Hime-sama." hidden from her eyes the Soldier made a respectful bow "Tell me, what made you sad?"

"I'm scared. The Lord finished with most of the females. Maybe a week or two and I'll come. And I... I not want..."

"Huss, huss, please. Don't drop more pearls, dear Hime-sama. Don't make your humble servant sad."

"I'm sorry, but it's too much..." the Soldier wanted to answer, but as he made a step behind his foot slipped on a moist rock, and with a shout he fell into the pond. The Geisha heard the yell and splash, immediately turning her head that way. In the shallows a person sat sneezing and shaking water off his clothes. Then he looked up and his eyes met with the Geisha's. What a beautiful pair of eyes. The thought made both of them blush. In the next moment the male yelped and turned away, covering his face.

"Gah, don't look at me! I don't deserve a single glance from your pure being." the Geisha blinked confused, then she began to chuckle. Her voice, that usually melt the Soldier's heart now broke it into small pieces. The worst happened he feared from, she laughed at him. He sadly lowered his head.

"Better if I go..." mumbled. The Geisha realized she did something wrong, cause she immediately stopped the chuckle.

"Oh no, please don't I'm sorry. I not laughed on you. Just there's a frog on your head..."

*Croak!*

"Huh?!" the Soldier blinked as the frog just hopped off his head. The Geisha giggled kindly.

"See? Here..." offered her hand "...let me help." the male blushed, vacillating to touch her soft hand. The he huffed and crawled out the pond, water dripped from his clothes and cheek.

"I not want to make you wet." tried to avoid her glances. The Geisha smiled and knelt in front of him.

"You know... you have a common face..." touched his wet cheek, forcing him gently to look at her "...but a really cute one, dear Youkai."

"M-Megami-sama..." muttered the Soldier, her soft hands burnt his skin, but also it felt really good. He closed his eyes and let her caress his cheek. They sat there for a while, not talked, just looked at each other, but it told more than thousand words. They felt something they couldn't describe, but understood it. The way they felt for each other.

More days passed, but now they not hide from each other. Each night the Soldier settled next to the Geisha's room. She leaned to the handrail and they talked without any problem. The Soldier was reassured his goddess accept his presence, moreover. Now when the Geisha felt sad, he was able to touch her hand and calm her. Even his music was more lifelike, full with emotions.

Once, when he played he sensed the Geisha next to him trembles. First he thought it was because of the weather, the air was cool that night, and she feels cold. Just then he heard the sniffs, so the Soldier turned her and saw the Geisha look up at the moon, while silver tears streamed her cheek.

"Hime-sama! What's wrong? Please tell me." he knelt in front of her, gently touching her hand.

"Oh dear Youkai... I don't want to be here. Every day, I feel the walls of my cage shrink, until they squeeze me dead."

"Please don't be sad. You don't need to carry this weight alone."

"What do you mean?" the Geisha looked into his eyes. The Soldier stood up, holding her hands gently, their eyes were at the same level.

"I'm here for you, Hime-sama. I'm your humble servant. Let me take away your sadness." the female blushed by the words, in the next moment she did something, that surprised the other. She made a step ahead, her arms slowly folded around his waist, placed her head onto his chest.

"H-Hime...!" moaned the Soldier by the sudden hug, but seeing her vulnerable appear made his mouth shut. They already made a sin, it doesn't matter now if they go a bit further. Slowly his arms wrapped around her shoulder, closing the woman into his welcoming embrace. He clearly felt everything, the shiver of her body, her lifting chest as she breathes, even her heart beating. She was like a scared little bird, and it was his responsibility to take care about her.

"Huss, huss, everything is okay." cooed the Soldier, nuzzling her silk hair.

"I'm scared... Please... take me away." muttered the Geisha into his armor. The male lowered his head sadly.

"Forgive me, Hime-sama. But my arms also locked..." caressed her back, showing his care. Her grasp tightened on the clothes.

"Then... at least... can you take away my heart, dear Youkai?" the Soldier was out of guard. He stared down at the female with shocked, wide eyes. He bit his lips, unsure what to do.

"H-Hime-sama..." n the next moment he released the female, the Geisha stared at the floor really sad. The next thing she felt a hand touching her, cupping her cheeks and lifting them up to gaze right into the Soldier's eyes. They shined with determination and an unknown flame "Your wish... my order, Hime-sama." whispered full with tenderness, he then leaned closer, placing his mouth onto her lips.

The Geisha shocked by his movement, but the kiss was full with care, filled up with the Soldier's love. It made her blush and closed her eyes, accepting him. The male's heart skipped a beat as he kissed those cherry lips. His hand carefully caressed her cheek, trying not to smear away the white make-up. Instinctively hugged her closer with the other free hand, felt her heart act just as strange like his one does. When the kiss broke, they kept staring at each other, gasping for air, trying to calm their racing heart. Both of them blushed and smiled weakly. They were sure the other has the same feeling.

"Hime-sama." stammered the Soldier.

"Dear Youkai." muttered back the Geisha and snuggled.

"My Geisha. My beloved angel." whispered into her ears, before he kissed again. The female returned his gesture, softly caressing his cheek and head "I love you so much." he couldn't held back it anymore, he wanted to tell her what his heart whispers "I love you with my whole being." The Geisha let out a soft sigh, nuzzling under his chin.

"And I love you too." muttered softly. Her voice heated up the Soldier. Suddenly he felt a strange urge from deep inside his body. He wanted her. More than anything else in the world. He hugged her tight, begging for her kisses. The Geisha blinked upon him when she felt his heavy breath on her forehead. Her eyes immobilized the male. She softly smiled and leaned into another kiss.

"I give you everything." murmured the Geisha, and this was the last the Soldier could endure. He, like a hungry beast pinned her against the wall, kissing her deeper and lustful. She let out a weak, startled yelp, her cheek turned redder. The male groaned a little, kissing all over her lips and cheek, then slipped her kimono a bit lower, revealing her bare shoulder. He inhaled her sweet scent, like a nice drug, then gave a lusty lick over her neck, biting with a low growl. The Geisha let out a moan full with pleasure, shuddered under the male.

"Nhh... Y-youkai..." her voice snapped him out from the lust, his eyes grew wide in shock. In the next moment he pushed her back, crawling away from the female stunned. He gasped for air as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"W-what am I doing?" rattled the Soldier, the girl looked upon him startled.

"Are... you okay?" panted a little the Geisha. Now the male trembled.

"I-it's not right. It's forbidden!" he said, shaking his head "Forgive me but I c-can't do it. Forgive me!" bowed deeply and rushed away.

"Ah wait!" the Geisha reached out, but the Soldier already left. She lowered her head and sighed sadly "What had we done?" muttered, running a finger over her lips. The Soldier meanwhile stopped in an empty corridor, trying to calm down.

"Idiot. Idiot! What am I just doing? I can't... It's not allowed." he looked at the nearest mirror and he reddened. His lips were red and had a white stripe on the cheek. He yelped and quickly cleared his face. "Darn it... B-better if I... try to forget her. This relation was already dead." tried to lie himself, but it just made his heart bleed. He wiped off a teardrop and made a deep, sad sigh before he went to take his duty.

It was a great silence in the garden. The flute not played, not sang the nightingale. The Geisha sat under the sakura and waited, just, but nobody asked her: Please don't cry, Megami-sama. The Soldier didn't show up, not came to cheer her up, and this known made her even more sad. She just knew well what they were doing is forbidden, but she couldn't hide it anymore: She loved the Soldier, and she was sure the man feel the same way.

Meanwhile the Soldier, as hard as he could tried to forget his feelings toward the female. He loved her more than his own life, that's why he didn't want anyone else recognize their relationship. To protect her from death. This was the reason he didn't return into the garden, no matter how painful it was. He felt ashamed by his brute behavior too, thought the Geisha must hate him.

One day he stood in guard with another soldier, listening his chat, or at least tried to listen. His mind was away again.

"...and then I said... Hey, are you listening?" frowned the man.

"Huh? Oh sorry." blinked the sad one.

"Geesh, something isn't right with you. In the past few days you act like a dead man."

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep..." apologized the Soldier. His comrade eyed him for a few second, then sighed.

"O-kay then... Hey, did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The Lord finished with all the geisha ladies, but he left the prettiest to the end. Probably he will call her today. My.. I wish I could..." his word was cut by a sudden thud, as the other's spear fell out his hand and glared at him with shocked eyes.

"Hm? Maybe I said something wrong? Hey, where are you going?" shouted when the Soldier left his position and rushed away. He didn't hear his comrade's yells anymore. The Soldier ran through the corridors, into the garden and the room the Geisha lived in.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" called her, his voice filled up with fear. Nobody responded, the room was empty. He turned even more scared.

"Oh no... I'm late. But maybe..." he changed direction and raced another way. To the royal quarter. When he arrived he needed to slow down and sneak over the passageways. He tried to calm his breath as he approached to the royal bedroom. His blood chilled when he heard a scream from the inside. He clenched his teeth and slammed the door open. Inside his heart skipped a beat in shock.

On the other side of the room he saw the Lord sitting on a big chair, obviously drunk from sake. He laughed as he tried to drag closer a young female roughly, who tried to refuse him. She shouted and struggled in his arms.

"Release me! Release me, I don't want it!" she cried.

"You're mine! I can do whatever I want with you!" he demanded with a dirty grin. The Soldier couldn't take it anymore. His fingers clenched around his sword.

"Hime-sama!" he shouted, surprising the others. They immediately turned to see the disturber.

"Youkai!" the Geisha was startled, then finally pulled away her hand. This caused her clothes tear and a piece remained in the Lord's grip- She ran to the male, near to burst up in tears.

"Peasant! How dare you disturb your Lord?" bellowed the fat man, raising from the chair, almost loosing his balance.

"I... I not let you hurt her..." stammered the Soldier, aiming his weapon.

"You? A low ranked peasant threatening me? Ha! You vermin!" sneered the Lord "I chop your head off and throw it to the dogs!"

"No, if I finish you first..."

"Try it! Guards! Guar..." his voice chocked when he felt a sudden pain on the neck. Blood spilled from his throat as the Soldier slashed with cold blood. The Lord rattled, then collapsed down dead.

The Soldier slowly turned, a few drop of blood dirtied his face and armor. Blood dripped from his sword. His eyes met with the Geisha's, who glared at him shocked. The male cause dropped the blade and went to the female, embracing her tight. She instinctively hugged her back, trembling in the whole body.

"Hime-sama." cooed the Soldier, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Dear Youkai." cried up the Geisha and nuzzled his chest.

"Forgive me Hime-sama. I will never leave you again." caressed her back the male, trying to reassure her "But now we can't waste any more time. We must get out of here. Come!" he grabbed her hand and began to run again. The Geisha yelped, but followed him.

A few minutes later they heard shouts behind them. They left the building and headed to the stable. The soldier saddled a horse and helped the girl up, before he hopped behind her and they rode toward the gate. They heard more shouts even closer.

"They killed the Lord! Get them! Don't let them escape!"

"Hime-sama. Please hold on." told her the Soldier and urged the horse to a faster ride. They jumped through the gate, on the walls archers appeared with bows ready to strike.

"Fire!" heard the yell and many arrows zipped through the sky. In the next moment the Soldier let out a painful groan, leaned his body forward to cover the Geisha, from his back a few arrow peeked out. The girl also let out a weak moan, but the other didn't notice it.

They rode as fast as they could, leaving the domain behind. They heard nothing, but the wind around, the horse's hooves, the Soldier's heavy breath. When they were far enough from the domain, the two arrived into a small forest of sakuras.

"We're... in safe now..." muttered the Soldier. The Geisha' weakly nodded,then lost her balance.

"Hime-sama!" he grabbed her, causing both of them fall down. He protected her body with his own, groaning painfully when he landed, but didn't care about it. "H-Hime-sama? ...What's wrong?" panted for air, he felt poison spreading in his system. The female was in similar condition, but she was only scratched the arrows those peeked out from the man's chest. She slowly opened her eyes, glancing upon him.

"Dear... Youkai..."

"Sh... please rest.." hugged her tight the Soldier, trying to comfort her in their last minutes.

"I'm glad... you came back to me... Dear Youkai..." the Geisha breathed, resting her head on his chest.

"Forgive me... B-But I promised.. I never l-leave you a-again." he stammered. The female nodded and nuzzled under his chin. He felt her tremble "Y-you cry, Hime-sama?"

"No... I'm just happy..."

"Huss, my dear..." he cooed, then glanced up. Around them petals danced in the breeze "Hime-sama... look. The sakuras... they... crying.."

"How... sad... and beautiful..." whispered the Geisha. Under her the Soldier coughed some blood "Youkai... can I... ask one thing?"

"Anything..." he felt her grasp tightened on his clothes.

"Please... stay with me... my love..." the Soldier was startled by her words, but then smiled, dragged closer into his embrace.

"Your with... is my order... Hime-sama." touched her cheek with a trembling hand and placed his mouth onto her lips. Tears streamed the Geisha's cheeks as she kissed back. Slowly their breath stopped, so did their hearts. Their body froze into a loving cuddle, while around them sakura blossoms danced, covering the to lover with a pink blanket. Above them the trees cried for the two soul and their forbidden love.

The End


End file.
